OOO War Trailer
by Symbolic Joker
Summary: Trailers for a new story. The only reason they're trailers because the other series only has 9 episodes so far. Current Trailer; Strongest vs Scorching.
1. Multi

**So I surfing through the site and found a link for 'RWBY' (Pronounced 'Ruby') fanfiction page. Interested in the name, I clicked on the page while in a new tab I searched the name on Google. And wow I liked what I saw (Not in the perverted way dumbasses). Too bad so far it only has 9 episodes by the time I wrote this AN, but hey that's why this is just a preview. Hopefully by the end of November I'll work on this and release the story version.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own RWBY and Kamen Rider and anything else that may appear in these trailers that originated from other series. They all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_Trailer 1: Multi_

_**Background Music: Otherworld from Final Fantasy X**_

The scene opens up to a city. Zooming into the city, standing on a rooftop was a young man wearing a black coat that nearly reached the ground, it's hoodie obscuring it's owner's face from view. Underneath the black coat one could see baggy black pants tucked into black boots, and was that a black vest over the pants? The shot then zoomed into the hoodie, where it was revealed that the young man wearing the coat had dark red eyes that seemed to glow into the dark, with his jet black hair slightly in the way.

The young man then turned and went into the building he was standing on. On the ground floor, one could see a sign that said; "From Dust Till Dawn". Judging from the items in display, it was a shop. And coming out of said shop was the young man in the black coat from before. As the music played in the background, the young man calmly strolled through the city.

The young man past by a girl, about the age of 15, in a bright red cloak that had a hood that covered her head. Neither of the two noticed each other, and they definitely didn't know about the effect of each other's presence in the future.

A few minutes of passing by the sites, the young man stopped at a street. And then suddenly; a group of mummies began jumping out windows. They all groaned as they slowly walked to the young man, who just stood there as everybody else in the street began screaming in fear and running for safety.

_**Battle Music: Invincible by Adelitas Way**_

The young man didn't react like everybody else. Instead, he calmly took out an odd device. It was mainly black with red circular lines for decorations. It had three circular slots, as if something was to be inserted in there. The young man calmly placed the device over his waist, with it releasing a strap that connected from one end to the other. When it was firmly in place, a circular device appeared on the right side of the newly formed belt while a small circular holster was summoned on the left.

The young man then took out a red Medal with a Hawk engraved on it, a yellow Medal with a Tiger engraved on it along with a green Medal that had a Grasshopper engraved on it. He then put the Medals into the slots in his belt buckle, before tilting it downwards. Taking out the device on his right side, he placed it on the rail of the buckle and 'scanned' the Medals in the buckle.

"Henshin"

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**

Enlarge, holographic versions of the Medals in his buckle, along with other Medals with different animals engraved on them, circled and spun around the young man before stopping to the Medals in his buckle, lined up in a perfect vertical line. The holographic Medals then slammed into one symbol which slammed into the young man's chest; forming a black suit of armor that slowly gained color. The armor on his legs gained green designs reminiscent of a grasshoppers, while the armor on his arms gained yellow claws similar to a tiger's. On his helmet that had big green bug-eyes was a red hawk which had spread it's wings.

There now stood a Kamen Rider OOO; in TaToBa Form!

Calmly walking to the group of mummies, OOO extended his claws before dashing to them. As he ran past them, he calmly tore through the group with his Tora Claws. After passing them, he then jumped high into the air thanks to his Batta Legs. He then smashed his feet onto a mummy's face before jumping off it and then jumping onto another poor mummy's face. He repeated the process before calmly landing away from the group.

As the mummies tried to regain their bearings, OOO calmly took out a blade that was similar in design and color to his belt buckle. Opening the holster on his left side, OOO calmly took out silver version of his Medals. However, all three of them were based of birds unlike the combination in his buckle. The animals engraved on these Medals were; Hawk, Peacock and Condor respectively.

OOO then inserted the Medals into his sword, pulling the lever near the slot in preparation for his finisher. He then took out his O-Scanner and scanned the silver Cell Medals through the side of his sword.

**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**

As he holstered his O-Scanner, OOO's sword began gathering energy. Gripping the handle with both hands, OOO let out an energy wave from his sword which cut through the mummies _AND_ the buildings behind them! Hell; it even cut through the _sky_! However, even though reality restored itself, the mummies did not as they exploded into Medals; the same type of Medals OOO was using to power his OOO Bash attack.

But then OOO heard some more groaning. Turning around, he stood face to face with a green Praying Mantis-themed Kaijin. "OOO... ." The Kaijin growled before charging at OOO. Claws vs small scythes as the two ferociously duked it out in the middle of the street. However, OOO seemed to be more experienced then tha Kaijin, kicking it away with his Batta Legs.

As if he was bored with the fight; OOO took out his O-Scanner before scanning his Medals again.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

The belt released green energy towards OOO's legs, which transformed into grasshopper's legs. Jumping high into the air, with his legs reforming back to it's normal state, OOO's then drop kicked towards the Kaijin; with three energy rings in the color of his Medals between him and the Kaijin. When he passed through the red ring; an Aura with red wings formed on his head. When he gone through the yellow ring; an Aura with yellow claws was formed on his arms. As he passed through the green ring; an Aura with green legs were formed.

Finally, he crashed into the Kaijin, making it explode with Medals. OOO calmly canceled his transformation, returning to his normal form. As he walked away from the scene, his coat flowing with the wind, a large symbol of 'OOO' slowly replaced the shot.

And under the 'OOO' was the Japanese Kanji for 'War'.

* * *

**So what do you think? Of course, you still need to wait for the other trailers before you can make sense of what 'OOO War' suppose to mean.**

**Next Trailer = Strongest vs Scorching**


	2. Strongest vs Scorching

******Wow... managed to finish this right before I gone to bed... . Just wow... . Anyway hope you enjoy this Trailer!**

******Disclaimer: Do not own RWBY and Kamen Rider and anything else that may appear in these trailers that originated from other series. They all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_Trailer 2: Strongest vs Scorching_

The scene opens up back to the city. Except this time; it was raining. As the camera zoomed the city, the scene shifted into an alley way where a tomboy young woman was staring into the sky, not caring if it was raining. She wore a black hoodie with yellow highlights over a white baggy shirt, dark blue jeans with the classic black and white sneakers. Over her neck were waterproof headphones, playing an odd song:

_Ride on Right Time, Ride on Right Time! (Just run and run, like a Cheetah!)_  
_Emitting Light (Ride on Fate, acting tough, ooh-uhh!)_  
_If you wish for it, don't lose it, shut out the noise! (Become strong like the Lion!)_

_Ride on Right Time, Ride on Right Time! (Always have a target, like a Tiger!)_  
_Truth is not a number! (Reach the sky, shouting loud, ooh-uhh!)_  
_Once dreams are slanted, they become desire (You watch out!)_

The young woman ran through the city, trying to find shelter. As she ran, she accidentally bumped into a young man. But not the young man (OOO) from before. No, this young man wore similar clothes to the young woman; a green hoodie over a black shirt, blue jeans along with black and white sneakers. When the two bumped into each other, their hoodies fell down. The young woman was revealed to have long brown hair tied into a pony tail, and she had yellow eyes that seemed to glow in the darkened city. The young man had black hair that spiked upwards, and glowing green eyes that match the girl's.

"Watch where you're going!" The young man berated the girl.

"You watch where you're going!" The young woman growled at the young man.

"What was that?" The young man snapped. But then, their eyes glowed even brighter when they made contact, if only slightly.

"You... ." Both teens said to each other at the same time. They then got up and took out Medals similar to OOO. The girl held up a yellow Medal similar to OOO's Tora Medal, except her's had a Lion engraved on it and seemed to be slightly orange. The young man in front her took out a light green Medal that had a Praying Mantis engraved on it.

"I wager the Lion Medal."

"I wager the Kamakiri Medal."

Said Medals began to glow, before they levitated out of their owner's hands and into the sky. There, green and yellow energy clashed to form a small dome, large enough to become a small arena. The young woman and man then took out the same type of Medals, but this time with extra Medals that a yellow Cheetah and green Kuwagata. Curiously, they also took out the Tora Medal and Batta Medal. Perhaps they had the similar Medals that belonged to OOO?

The two teens then took out the same type of buckle as OOO; an OOO Driver. However, unlike OOO's Red and Black, the young woman's was Yellow and Black while the young man's was Green and Black. They quickly inserted the Medals into their respective Drivers before scanning them with their own O-Scanner.

**LION/KUWAGATA**

**TORA/KAMAKIRI**

**CHEETAH/BATTA**

**RATA~RATA~RATORATAH!/GATA~GATAKIRIBA, GATAKIRIBA!**

Similar to OOO, holographic enlarged version of their Medals along with OOO's Taka Medal and some others circled and spun around them before stopping to their chosen Medals. Once perfectly vertically lined up; the Medals slammed into each other to form a symbol which then slammed into their respective owner's chest. Black armor formed over their bodies, which gained color from their respective symbols.

The young woman's armor had the Tora Claws of OOO, but the helmet and leg armor was different. The leg armor was now yellow and now had large black spots on them, with it's soles resembling running shoes a bit. If you expand your imagination a bit, you may think it was based of a cheetah. Well, you're right as these were the Cheetah Legs. The helmet had blue eyes in the place of OOO's green, with yellow spikes coming out of the sides and top of the face. Since other parts of the armor were based of big cats of the jungle, it didn't took a genius to figure out that the Lion Head was based of a lion.

The young man's armor had the Batta Legs of OOO, but the helmet and the gauntlets were different. The gauntlets were not based off a tiger anymore. Instead they were based of the Praying Mantis, being green and black in color and having a large green and black sword sheathed in the gauntlet. The head resembled the Taka Head a bit, but instead of a Hawk it now had a green stag beetle, with it's horn sprouting from OOO's helmet.

The young woman had changed into Kamen Rider OOO; RaToraTah Form while the young man had changed into Kamen Rider OOO; GataKiriBa Form.

However, since they were both OOO; they will be referred as their respective forms.

GataKiriBa let out a roar before he charged at RaToraTah. He drew his Kamakiri Swords from their sheathes while RaToraTah extended her claws. The two seemed to be an equal match, either blocking or dodging or parrying each other's strikes as they tried to gain an upper hand from the other. A funny scene had formed between the two when they resorted to using their respective Leg armor; RaToraTah's speed was enough to match GataKiriBa's impressive leg strength.

Because of that, no matter how much they tried; their blows kept parrying the other. This caused them to back away... ; and then rubbed their respective legs in pain.

Sounds familiar no?

When they got back up, the two decided (at the exact same time scarily) to use their Helmets' powers. The Lion Head had the ability to generate a blinding light while the Kuwagata Head had the ability to shoot out lightning. When you compare the two powers, one would think GataKiriBa would hit RaToraTah even though he couldn't see her. Unfortunately for GataKiriBa; some of the Full Combos gave an extra ability on top of a power boost for the Combo.

In RaToraTah's case; her Liodias abilty had been upgraded from generating a blinding light to generating a scorching heat! Thankfully for GataKiriBa though, the power boost he gained from using a Full Combo was enough to handle RaToraTah's Liodias ability. Deciding that now's the best time to use his extra ability; GataKiriBa whole body glowed green before he separated into multiple clones!

This was his Shade Branch ability. And basically it meant: "One Man Army" in a literal sense.

The GataKiriBa army charged at RaToraTah, who fought valiantly against the clones. However; the saying "Strength in Numbers" applied here as the amount of clones that GataKiriba kept generating was enough to overwhelm the young woman in yellow armor. Eventually, all the clone scanned their Medals.

**SCANNING CHARGE**

All of the clones leaped high into the air and preformed their finisher; the GataKiriba Kick. It was an overwhelming flying side kick that had enough force to send RaToraTah flying and cancel her transformation. Seeing that one of them had lost, the Medals forming the barrier dropped said barrier before floating towards GataKiriBa, who grabbed the Medals before canceling his transforming his transformation.

"Do you really think you could defeat me with speed alone? Next time you challenge, do it after you got enough Medals to form the Super Combo." The young man insulted the young woman before walking away.

The young woman did not bother getting up. If it weren't for the rain, one would noticed that she was crying silent tears.

'_Why... ? Why do I keep losing?!_' The young woman thought in despair. '_I have to become stronger... . I have to win... ! So I can find out what's f*cking going on!_'

* * *

**Review please! I'd seriously need to know what you all think of my stories. The suspense is killing me! Is it good?! Is it bad?! Is there room for improvement?! Please review! I'm begging you! These trailers are my first trailers so I don't know what I'm doing wrong!**

**Next Trailer = Gravity or Birth?**


End file.
